boyfriend_karifandomcom-20200214-history
How To Play
Under Construction (Updating)--- This page will describe the general flow of the game. For more functions of the game, go to Menu page. The Aim of the Game The aim of the game is like any other card battle mobage (mobile game). If you have played Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls, Final Fantasy Brigade, Wake Up Girls!, Idolm@ster Million Live, Ensemble Stars or even Boyfriend (Kari)'s sister game, Girlfriend (Kari), this is all going to be similar to you. The aim of the game is to basically build a good, strong deck. The reason you want to do this is because this way, you can get various items and collect limited editions cards through events. Why, you ask? Because as humans, we like collecting things. Some people opt to collect all the cards of one character. Some people just want to collect ALL the cards, period (which can be quite hard as in some games, the cards number in the thousands). The better the cards you own, the stronger you are, and the stronger you are, the more people you can defeat and the better you can do in events to obtain cool stuff. So where do you start? You basically start with going to class. 「登校」School Attendance You can't escape school even in the mobile game world~ Yes, you must go to school to level up. Leveling up means acquiring points to fill a quota. When you fill that quota, you go up a level, which means you get stronger, your total stamina points increase, your total oshimen points increase, and other such things. You want to level up as much as you can. This is the main drive of the game. You will always be doing something along what is described below, even in events. And if you don't have to do it in events you should still attend school because you want to level up. For players who are below lv20, you can't go to events. In order to level up yourselves, always go to school and get exp. To attend school, call out the menu, click on the button that is labelled 「登校」"Toukou" with a suitcase icon, which means "Attend School". You'll be taken to a screen similar to the one shown right, which is generally what most mission screens will look like. Think of each area as a mission you are trying to complete. Check out my screen to the right here. *'1.「春45日目夜」/ Forty-fifth day of Spring, Night: '''This is the name of the mission. You will see in the 'Clear' section (7) underneath that I have already cleared a mission earlier called 「春45日目放學後」, 45th day of Spring, After school. To progress through a mission, click the big pink "GO!" button. *'2.「挑戦中！」/ Currently challenging! :' This label indicates you are challenging this area. *'3. Possible Awards:' You will get the cards or secret photos shown when challenging. Sometimes there will be a question mark, this is because you haven't unlocked it yet. *'4.「進捗率」/ Progress Rate': This bar tells you how far you have gone through a mission. When you filled up this bar, you can move on to the next mission. To fill up the bar, expending your maximum limit of Genki Points is a effective way. Each mission has a Genki Point cost. You can see, although I have cleared this stage, I can't move on to the next stage. It is because there are no further stages yet. *'5. This area shows the basic information of the challenging area. 'Don't mix it up with section 6.''' **'「元気」/ Genki Point Cost: This is how many Genki Points you will consume each time you hit the GO! button. When you hit the GO! button, the progress rate bar will fill up. The Genki Point cost generally increases with how many missions you have cleared. **'「経験値」/ Experience': This is how many Experience points you will gain each time you hit the GO! button. Actually the exp you gain is equivalent to the Genki point you consumed. *'6. This area shows your current status.' **'「レベル」/ Level': Your current level. **'「元気」/ Genki Points: '''The Genki points bar indicated how many Genki points you have left, out of the maximum points you can own. In the above example, I have 15 Genki points, where I can have 180 Genki points in maximum. This bar will decrease as you consume Genki Points to increase the Progress Rate and gain experience. The bar will replenish on its own, 1 point costs 1 minute. But you can also use items to replenish it immediately, if you have any. To know how to increase the maximum points you can have, go to Status Point . **'「経験値」/ Experience': The exp bar shows how much Experience you have currently accumulated. Once this bar is full, you will go up 1 level, the exp bar will be empty, but both Genki points and cost will be fully filled up immediately. Also, you will get 2 status points for every level-up. Fill it again and again to increase your status. In the above example, I have 1794 exp in Lv160, and I will go up to Lv161 once I accumulated 7520 exp. *'7. 「クリア済エリア」/ Cleared areas: In here you can check the cleared areas. You can still enter them at anytime. You are advised to attend to school if you don't need to consume your Genki Points in events, in order to get more exp. '''In Depth 「アルバイト」Part-time Job To go work with your boyfriend, scroll down to the bottom of "My Page", you will find a small area with a label 「アルバイト」"Arubaito" (a phrase borrowed from Deutsche "Arbeit", in English "Labour"), which means part-time job. You can get several benefits from part-time job, such as men, increase in degree of favouribility, or even Zwei. After you have chosen a boy to work with, click on the pink button「はい」(Yes) to confirm. If you want to change your mind, click「いいえ」(No) to choose again. The following table shows the details of different part-time jobs: *Note: the degree of favourability will be doubly increased if you are on date with the boyfriend.